


Hot Steel

by KukkiisArt



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Modern AU - Fandom
Genre: Body Modification, M/M, Piercings, Throuple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KukkiisArt/pseuds/KukkiisArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off gets himself a respectable job and demands a reward from his Lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geckos_climbing_pole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geckos_climbing_pole/gifts).



> \- I'm sorry if I got something about the Piercing-process wrong, I have no clue about this stuff I just act like I do.  
> \- I'm also sorry if the formatting isn't the greatest.  
> ENJOY!

The apartment was still half empty. Too big for any furniture the inhabitants had owned before. It smelled of wall paint and the citrus floor cleaner. And it was quiet. Switch had started his internship in the Orphanage, him and his brother grew up in. Hams had started studying Architecture and worked for the construction company part-time. Off, well he'd been the same old. Lazing around at home for days, then disappearing to devil-knows-where for a week. Dancing in a Strip club called „The Candybar“ and on weekends he worked at the equally shady Tabledance club „Sin bin“.

The trio had adopted a puppy called Ham, which was short for „Hamlett“ as Switch had stated, when he saw how his big boyfriend was blushing about the name. They also owned a cat that Off had lovingly dubbed „43“ which, he explained at the confused faces of his Lovers, was a cocktail with Vodka and Milk, and the cat was white as milk, so that was what he thought of. When Hams and Switch tried to suggest calling the Cat something with 'Milk' instead he got angry and stormed off. So now the poor little thing was called 43 and nobody dared say anything against it. Ham and 43 had quickly become partners in crime. Ham learned how to open doors, 43 learned how to slice open food packagings. These two would've eaten themselves round and heavy if not for Hams who installed a lock at the Pet Food shelf's door.

Now, though, the apartment was empty and quiet. 43 was doubtlessly outside hunting bugs. Little Ham and Switch were at the Orphanage. Off was gone to who-knows-where and Hams sat alone in the living room reading a complicated report on modern architecture that he planned on referencing in his next essay.

The quiet apartment was perfect for studying. It took Hams quite a lot to concentrate on complicated texts like this one. He'd been out of practice for reading for too long. His practical knowledge of Architecture was giving him a certain headstart but not enough for him to rest. The scientifically written lines were hard to read. His mind started drifting mid-sentence and he had to start over, calling himself to discipline, over and over.

And just when he'd finally gotten into something like a reading-flow the Apartment's door suddenly smashed open, followed by a loud „HAMS!!!?“  
Off hadn't been home in three days. But here he was. Neither drunk nor drugged. In fact as he entered the living room it started to smell of shower gel and the boy was dressed in a fine black suit. His hair dyed completely black as well. If his face wasn't as unique as it was, Hams wouldn't have recognized him.

„Off??? What happened to you?“ The punk's excited (and adorable) expression instantly drifted into a grumpy frown. „What!? 'S it funny seein' my ass in a suit?! Come on I dare ya to laugh!“ he snapped at his Lover. Hams just smiled gently and raised his hands in defense. „No it suits you. I'm just wondering if there is a special reason.“

„Man, of course there is. Ya think I'd wear this uncomfortable shit for nothin'?!“ Off let himself fall on the second couch, across from Hams and crossed his long legs. He did really look stunning in a suit, it complimented his slender and well proportioned body well.

Hams leaned back and waited. Off was obviously eager to tell his story, so there was no need to ask again. As expected the punk boy started talking soon, while his fingers were busying themselves with putting all the piercings back into their rightful places.

„I've been to an audition. Yano...the place ya told me about. The theatre. There's this contemporary play they're doin'. And they were needin' a main actor...“ He paused and looked at his Man through long eyelashes and with a little smirk. „Guess who got that role now?“  
Hams hardly believed what he was hearing.  
„I knew you could do it!!! Great job!“  
„The pay's lousy tho.“  
„In return nobody will beat you or drug you up... or worse.“  
„Hmph.“

There was a short silence before Off grinned at Hams again.  
„Ya remember the day ya were tellin' me 'bout the place?“  
„Yes... I think it was 3 weeks ago?“  
„Yer also rememberin' whatcha said to me?“  
Hams thought back to the evening for a moment. It didn't take him long to figure out what Off was getting at.  
„I said I'd reward you if you got a job there and stopped your other jobs.“  
„Yeah!“  
„And did you?“  
„Stop my other two jobs? Yeah. I wrote'm my resignation and made a run for it. Had to disappear for a day or two. So ya owe me a reward.“  
Hams smiled.  
Those were good news. Off would no longer work in these shady nightclubs. He'd be no longer in direct reach of drug dealers, violent drunks and rapists. It took a load off Hams' shoulders.

„So what would you like for a reward?“

That was the sentence Off had been waiting for. Like a cat waiting for a mouse leaving it's safe little hole. Moving smoothly as if he was made from liquid he got up from the couch and simply stepped over the low little table parting them. Just when Hams thought the dancer would straddle him now, he stopped moving. „Take off yer shirt.“ His voice was but a purr.

„'S that all you want?“  
„Dun be ridiculous.“

Hams chuckled and unbuttoned his plaid shirt. There was no way Off just wanted sex as a reward, they had a lot of sex even when there was no reason to reward anyone. So what could he want – Hams wondered. He put the shirt aside and leaned back again, looking up to his younger lover.

Off seemed pleased. He turned and walked over to their CD-Player and plugged his mp3-player in, only a few seconds later a slow, tune was playing. Acoustic guitar. Bass. A slow rhythm. And he pushed the coffee table to the side, making space between the two couches. „I can't stand this suit... if ya don't mind~“ he left the sentence open, but Hams understood when Off pushed two fingers into the knot of his necktie and pulled slowly, loosening the silken thing as he started moving his hips to the music.

„Why am I the one who's being rewarded...“ Hams asked, more himself than his lover but Off just chuckled. The music picked up and Hams eyes were hungrily glued to Off's thin fingers. Button by button the Jacket opened, slid to the ground, then the shirt. Moments later Hams found himself with the pink necktie around the back of his neck, Off straddling him, holding both ends of it. Their noses nearly touching. Then the boy bent backwards. His back folded. No matter how many times Hams saw this it was jaw-dropping every time. His Lover's ribs poked out, wiry muscle playing around them, stretching. Skin folding. The white button shirt landed on the ground and was forgotten.

The dancer's hands touched the ground and with a fluid move he got into a handstand then back on his feet. Every movement he made was slow and graceful suiting the music.  
A suit's pants and a bare upper body were a rather nice view, Hams thought, and found his groin turning hot. Off's body didn't stop moving to the music as he slid his fingers into the front of his pants, opened and unzipped them. Let them fall to the ground. And now just in tight shorts he moved back in Hams' lap, running his fingers over his Lover's toned chest.

He stole a kiss, or two. Long and slow to the rhythm of the repeating song. Off was a good kisser, just like his brother. He had a small metal ball sitting on his tongue that Hams loved. In fact the Dancer's body was decorated with metal and ink everywhere. A ring through his septum, a total of ten ear piercings, one in his eyebrow, one in his tongue and three in his nether regions. But, there was a new one.

„This one is new.“ Hams said his thoughts out loud, tracing his fingertips over the metal adorning Off's right nipple. „Got it from a friend. I hid at her place...“ Off purred „she said as pay she wants to pierce me. She's still learnin'. Ya like it?“  
„I like it.“ Hams confirmed and placed a soft kiss on Off's collarbone, his chest, and finally the new piece of metal. To his great pleasure he heard Off huff softly. The piercing was rather new and smelled of disinfectant.

„'bout my reward.“ Off said, the grin on his face was audible in his voice. Hams didn't even have to look at him. „Hm?“ He made, placing more kisses on all his favorite spots (which were everywhere). „I wanna give ya one, too.“

Now the man raised his head to look at his Lover in confusion.  
„Give me what?“  
„A piercing.“  
Off grinned widely.  
Hams hesitated.  
„Are ya scared? Dun' worry my friend showed me how... I'll be gentle“ Off purred, kissing Hams lips over and over. It was rare that he behaved so sweetly and Hams defenses melted away.  
„Alright, do it.“ Hams nodded finally and Off's face brightened. He pulled his Jacket up to the couch, and pulled the things he needed out of it's pocket. A sterile hollow needle, weird looking tweezers, disinfectant, and a small silver rod with a ball at each end.

Their lips met again. Hams marvelled again, and again, at how soft his Punk Boyfriend's lips were. How smooth his skin was. Despite him appearing as a tough, violence loving, foul mouthed outlaw, when he was melting into Hams' experienced hands he became a purring kitten. Ever since Hams had noticed this change in Off's demeanor whenever they were doing it, it gave his ego a significant boost. Off wouldn't want to hear about it, but he knew that he had tamed the wild boy.

He let his big hands run down the dancer's back, over his hips and left them resting on his butt. Off made a complaining sound, that was swallowed up by the deep kiss. -Don't stop- was what it meant. Hams knew. And today he had no interest in teasing his kitty. Today he was going to reward him. So he moved one of his hands back up. Feeling the fine, yet well built muscle Off had everywhere. No doubt from dancing and contortion.

The fingers of his other hand he moved over the boy's small entrance. A sweet sigh dripping off his lips, Off parted the kiss, looking at hams though his long lashes and with his cheeks flushed red. If the Punk knew how sweet and erotic he looked whenever Hams was doing these things to him, he would refuse to ever part his legs for his lover again. So Hams enjoyed the view quietly for himself. Off pulled his Lover's hand up and sucked two of his fingers into his mouth. If the view had been erotic before, it was definitely topped now. Hams could feel his erection twitch and swell impatiently just by watching. Off took his sweet time. Licking and sucking on the fingers, his eyes closed, his hips grinding against Hams' center, moaning.

It was too much, Hams couldn't wait a second longer or he felt he would burst. He pulled his hand back and drew Off in for a kiss again. Kissing him slowly, deeply, and hot enough to make Off moan and cling to him. With his fingers dripping wet he touched his lover's hole again. This time pushing his fingers in. To his surprise both fingers went in easily and he broke the kiss looking at Off with invisible question marks floating around his head. Off though just gave him an annoyed look, he looked irresistibly cute with a grumpy face and a heavy blush.

„Nh...I planned ahead, ok?!“  
„You prepared yourself?“  
„You got a prob~ahh“

Off's upper body fell forward, his head thrown back and his hands clinging to Hams' neck. Hams had pushed the fingers against his prostate, he knew the boy's body inside out. He felt the heat in his loins grow. Off's body was pressed against him, he could feel his dripping wet cock through the fabric that was still parting them. A rather unnecessary piece of clothing, Hams found, so soon enough this last piece of Off's dapper outfit landed on the ground, forgotten like the rest.

Playing with three fingers inside Off's body he made the dancer moan and pant, his back arching.

„Nh...'s...enough...Hams...pleahse~“ he moaned, desperation in his, suddenly so sweet voice. He didn't have to beg twice. The Architect opened his pants and freed his aching member from its confinement. Off impatiently wrapped his fingers around it and guided the hot organ to his ass. The first time he had sex with Hams it had been a little painful, despite Hams being careful to an annoying amount. The sheer size of his cock would hurt anyone the first time, yet more than pain it brought pleasure, as Hams knew how to handle himself in bed quite well. And to Off who loved both pain and pleasure, his boyfriend was unrivalled in the sheets. Nobody could please the Punk like Hams could.

He lowered his hips, his body greedily swallowing up all of Hams. Deeply, so deeply. Off bit his bottom lip, shivers running through his body, making the little hairs on his skin stand up. His eyes were resting on Hams' face. He loved the man's expressions. Cheeks slightly flushed, brows furrowed as if he was concentrating, his lips slightly parted. The punk licked his lips.

„Don'tcha go soft on me now.“ he huffed picking up the Piercing tools that Hams had already half forgotten about. He disinfected Hams right nipple, with a grin as he started rocking his hips gently. Biting back his moans and pants, he smiled, obviously having fun. Hams wasn't sure what to concentrate on. He secretly hoped Off would stop moving while piercing him at least.

„'s gonna look real hot on ya...“ Off purred and did in fact stop moving for a moment as he pinched Hams' nipple with the tweezers. They had a hole in them and Hams understood what for, now. Without any hesitation Off pushed the needle through Hams' Nipple, through the hole in the tweezers, followed right away from the small steel rod. There wasn't much blood, and the little blood there was Off caught with a tissue, then disinfected the wound again.

It was over so fast that Hams had no time to complain about the short moment of pain, as right after Off started moving again. Faster this time. Deeper.  
„Mmh...hah... I'm gonna put a ring into it when it's healed...“ Off grinned. Obviously liking the Metal in Hams' body.

The older man watched his lover's face, the cute mischievous grin, the glittering eyes, the red cheeks, soft black hair from the mohawk falling into his face, sticking to his skin. He kissed him, again. And as he did so he stood up, Off safely held up on his arms. He was finally at his limit. He didn't want to wait any longer. Didn't want to go slow. There was just something about Off that made him want to mess the boy up. Make him lose himself, cry and moan, tremble and beg for more.

Off's back hit the cool wall right next to the bedroom door. His legs, widely spread, knees touching the wall to his sides and Hams kissing him again. All he could do was cling to his lover's back, and return the kiss. Hams started moving. Not slow and gentle like he usually would, but fast and hard. Powerful as he was he could give Off all he was hoping for. The deeper he thrust into the boy's body the more he was rewarded with trembling moans and his lover's lewd expressions as he was slowly losing control over himself and his mind went blank.

When Switch returned home in the evening he found Hams, shirtless, cooking dinner in the kitchen. A small piece of metal glistening on his toned chest. His Twin brother was sleeping soundly in their huge bed covered in kiss marks, his hair dyed black. The blonde boy smiled at Hams' explanations and hugged him to steal a kiss, mumbling against his Lips.  
„Maybe I should ask Off to pierce me too.“  
„Can I watch?“ Hams chuckled.  
„I wouldn't have it any other way.“


End file.
